School Of Skilled People
by rcs17
Summary: ADOPTED FROM CANDYCOP99. Clary gets accepted to a school for the skilled and talented, the same school as her 'oh, so popular' big brother Sebastian is at. What happens when Clary meets a certain golden boy whom is also one of her brothers friends and finds out that the school is not a school, but is something else? Clace! Rated T for language and romance.
1. New School, Same Image

**A/N: So as candycop99 said, I will be taking over this story! I'm editing all the chapters and moving things around, which might take some time to do. So I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: New School, Same Image

Clary's POV

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
_Ugh_, I thought as my hand searched aimlessly for the alarm clock. I turned off the infernal contraption while glancing briefly at the time. I slowly started to sit up, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. My eyes widened as they shot back to the clock.  
"TEN O'CLOCK!" My yells surely woke up the whole neighborhood.  
I started to run around the room quickly dressing in the first thing I saw. I put on a light blue sweater and a pair of jeans. I started to pack my stuff quickly, throwing things into my suitcases at random. I grabbed my bag and purse, and sprinted down the stairs. I quickly said goodbye to my mother, Jocelyn, promising that I'd call every week. I dashed outside of my apartment only to run back in to grab my plane ticket and passport.  
_I'm late, I'm late, I'm late._

I chanted that in my head over and over as I made my way to the busy New York streets. I hailed a cab asking the driver to take me to JFK. Once the taxi stopped at the airport, I threw a few bills to the him and jumped out. Quickly getting through security, I ran to my gate with my suitcase in one hand and my passport and ticket in the other. I finally stopped in front of the attendant, letting her scan my ticket before letting me on board. I stumbled onboard, quickly threw my bag in the luggage compartment, and sat down in my seat. I breathed a sigh of relief as I sunk into the seat cushions. "Late morning?"  
I turned my head to see a man beside me. He looked about my age. A pair of black-rimmed glassed sat crookedly on his nose. His brown hair flopped haphazardly onto his forehead. I gave him a weak smile. "Yeah."  
He stuck his hand out awkwardly. "My name's Simon."  
"Clary," I said, taking his hand.  
Simon and I started talking for a while.  
"So why are you going to California?" he asked.  
"I got accepted into a boarding school called the Special Skills Academy," I said.  
I learned that he lived in California and was just visiting his sister in New York.  
Soon after I finished my conversation with Simon, I started to feel my eyes closing. Sleep took over my mind.  
The next thing I knew, I was waking up to a flight attendant telling us to put our seat belts on because we were going to land. I groggily sat up and pushed my window screen up. The city of Los Angeles looked up at me. I was excited. This was my first time away from home. I just feel the effects of freedom. I looked at Simon, who was asleep, and poked him.  
"Wake up." He started to stir. I jabbed him again.  
"Five more minutes, mom," he mumbled. I snorted and violently shook him awake.  
"Come on, slacker. Get up."  
He opened his eyes groggily. "'Slacker?'"  
I shrugged and gave a little smile. "Why not?"

* * *

As Simon and I exited the plane, we exchanged numbers so we could keep in touch.  
After I got my bag from baggage claim, I walked towards the exit of the airport. A guy stood near the doors with my name on a sign. He wore a light navy jacket with a circular emblem stick onto the breast pocket. It was the same emblem I saw on the enrollment packet for the Academy.  
"Clarissa Fray?" he asked with a gruff voice  
I nodded. The guy took my bags and carried them to a slim black limo and put my bags in the trunk, then helping me into the automobile. Getting settled into the car, I brought out my phone and checked if I had any messages.  
One call from my mother and five texts from my brother, Sebastian.  
I decided to call my mother back first. My mother didn't pick up. Must be sleeping, I thought. I scrolled to my brother's texts  
Sebastian Fray is my older brother by one year, making him seventeen years old. Basically, Sebastian is currently attending the Special Skills Academy for being a nerd, whereas I got accepted for special combat skills. I knew how to fight every fighting technique, from Tae Kwon Do to Mixed Martial Arts Fighting. You name it, I could do it. I could take down a full grown man with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind back under a minute. If you knew me and if you knew my brother, you would swear that Sebastian and I aren't even related. He likes video games, movies, and anything related to technology, while I like training, reading, and going to school. The only thing we had in common is that we liked to play sports. We don't even look at all the same. Sebastian has blonde hair that looks so blonde that it's almost white and deep black eyes that look kind of odd with his hair. I have wavy, red hair that I can never seem to control and bright emerald green eyes. Most people tell me that I look like my mom, but I just think that I look like a ugly mini version of her. My mom has wavy red hair that is a few shades darker than mine and the same green eyes as I do, but I'm not as tall as my mom.  
I texted Sebastian.

Hey Seb, I just got off my plane. I'm riding in a limo to the school.

Sebastian answered almost right away.

K, I'll show u 'round campus after u got ur skedule and stuf, k?

Sure that sound great. In the meantime, check your grammar. It's horrendous. ;)

Oh whatever. I didnt get acepted to this skool for writing WONDERFUL stories, right?

Yeah, there's no way in hell you'd make it as an author.

**_Offensive much? Anyway, I'll meet you at the front of the academy. (Fixed the grammar, happy?)_**

_Ok, I'll c u soon! Bye! Luv u!(Yes, very.)_

_**Luv u 2**_

I sighed. I loved my brother, but sometimes he could be the biggest idiot on the planet.  
I looked up as the limo started to come to a stop and gasped, my mouth hanging wide open. The academy was huge! It was 6 floors high with whitish colored walls and a black paneled roof which I bet you can go up on. The place pretty much looked like a giant mansion, but better. I opened the door and got out of the limo, still staring at the grand school. I didn't notice that the chauffeur got my bag until he gave it to me. I started to walk towards the academy until I saw a familiar mess of blonde hair.  
"Sebastian!" I yelled. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I pulled back to look at him. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a black t- shirt that said, You can't spell game without me!  
"Hey Clary," he said while ruffling my hair. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever! Have you shrunk an inch?"  
I slapped him on the chest. Hard.  
"Ow, what was that for? I need these to impress the ladies," he whined.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"What's there to impress them with." I gestured to his torso.  
He stuck his tongue out at me before slinging his arm around my shoulders. "Let's see if we can get your schedule."  
As we entered the school, I noticed that the place was even more grander than it was outside, if that was even possible. With it's marble white floor and a stunning blue wall, everything looked as if we were inside a big house instead of an academy.  
"_Wow_," I breathed  
Sebastian grinned "Awesome, right? I knew you would like it,"  
He steered me towards an office and opened the door to a cozy office with a young lady sitting behind a desk typing away.  
"Hello. My name is Clarissa Fray. I'm new here," I said  
The lady looked up at us as if just noticing us. Her name tag read Miss. Bell.  
"Okay, I have your schedule right here," she replied handing me a schedule.  
"Thanks," I said, flashing her a smile.  
"And here's a map of the school in case you ever get lost," she replied  
I took it from her and gave another smile. "Thanks again."  
"Have a great time at the academy," she said sweetly returning the smile.

* * *

Sebastian lead me to huge room, which I guessed was the gym. It had treadmills, weights, a basketball court, a tennis court, and a swimming pool. A small section of the room consisted of a punching bag, wrestling mats, and fighting sticks.

"There's a football field, track, soccer field and a baseball field outside. And there's a hockey field in the next room over," he said, looking at my awe stricken face and open mouth.

Sebastian continued to give me a tour of the school. He showed me the cafeteria (which looks about twice as big as the apartment building I used to live in, the classrooms, and finally the dorms. He told me that boys weren't allowed into the girls dorm, but the girls were allowed into the boys dorm, so I had to find my way to my dorm all by myself. I said bye to him as I headed into the girls dorm.  
_Dorm 114A. Dorm 114A. Where the hell is my dorm?_  
As I looked at the doors, checking the numbers on them I bumped into a girl rounding the corner. I fell and my things scattered across the floor. I started to gather my things. The girl started to help me. She had long silky black hair and near-black eyes. She looked like she had just stepped right out of the cover of a fashion magazine. She was wearing a light blue tank top with a black leather jacket around it and blue skinny jeans. Heels that I wouldn't dare wear were strapped to her feet.  
"I'm SO sorry," she apologized "I didn't see you there." she handed me me my things. "You're new here right?" she asked. I nodded.  
"Well then my name is Isabelle Lightwood. Sorry for bumping into you," she said  
"I'm Clarissa Fray, but I liked to be called Clary. It's my fault. If I was paying more attention I wouldn't have bumped into you."  
"I won't let you blame yourself. Do you need help finding something? You kinda look lost," she asked with a genuine smile.  
"Yeah. I've been trying to look for my dorm, 114A," I said.  
"Oh my god," she squealed "You're my new roommate, " she said happily.  
Isabelle showed me where our dorm was. As I walked in, I saw that our dorm looked more like an apartment than a school dorm. There were a couple couches surrounding a coffee table and a flat screen TV. There also was a kitchen with a stove, oven, microwave, fridge, and every other thing that you would find in a normal kitchen. Walking around the place that I would be staying in for a while, I noticed two doors each with a bedroom and a bathroom behind them. I walked into my room and started unpacking.  
After I finished, I walked out my door to find Isabelle attempting to cook something in the kitchen. I think it was supposed to be chicken noodle soup, turned out to be a big green gloop of unknown ingredients. Isabelle sighed and dumped the mixture into the trash.  
"Do you want me to make something instead?" I asked.  
"No it's fine, I'll just order some pizza. Is pepperoni alright?" she asked.  
After the pizza arrived, Isabelle and I started talking.  
"Wait, your name is Clary _Fray_? As in _Sebastian Fray_?" Her eyes widened fractionally.  
I took a bite out of my pizza. "Yeah. He's my brother."  
"He is like one of the hottest guys in the whole school! He's also on the football team!" Awe and longing lingered in her voice.  
"Well I didn't think that it was that big of a deal." My voice sounded small compared to hers.  
She sighed. "Anything else you failed to mention that might be really important?"  
"Well, my 'special skill' is combat. Like, ANY type of combat." I started to tell her what I could do while her eyes widened.  
"Wow, that's _badass_."  
I grinned. "Yup, I'm badass alright. I kick people's asses for no apparent reason and cut of a puppy's head without shedding one single tear," I said sarcastically.  
"Well not THAT badass. I meant, like. you could kick someone's ass if you want to and win," she said enthusiastically.  
"Well, yeah," I said. "So what's your 'special skill?'"  
"Oh, I'm a fashion designer extraordinaire," she replied.  
Well, that explained a lot.  
After we finished eating, I went back to my bedroom and took a shower, making sure that I rubbed off the hours of plane that was still on me. I climbed into my bed in my pajamas and turned off the lamp. I fell asleep, thinking of what tomorrow, my first day at my new school, would be like.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I'd like to know what you think. **


	2. Meeting the Golden Boy

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. I loved your comments! This actually took me an hour to edit. No joke. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Golden Boy**

Clary's POV

I woke up to the sound of a alarm clock yet again. I stretched, loosening up my tense muscles. I felt my eyes droop involuntarily.  
_Jet lag must be kicking in_.  
When I finally pulled myself out of bed, I immediately stepped into my closet. I rummaged through it and found the perfect outfit. I pulled out a pair of light wash jean shorts, a emerald green halter with black lace at the top that ended right above my chest and a golden collar, a black half stomach leather jacket with sleeves rolled up midway, and black, one inch heeled combat boots. I quickly took a shower and dried my hair. I decided to curl my hair slightly instead of leaving it in it's usual ponytail. After adding a bit of mascara, eyeliner, and blush, I looked in the mirror and declared that it was good enough.  
I took out my phone and checked what time it was. I had about thirty more minutes before the first bell. I grabbed my messenger bag and walked out of my room. I saw Isabelle sitting on a kitchen stool. She drummed her perfectly manicured nails against the plastic surface. Her gray one-sleeved shirt hung fashionably from her thin frame, and her blue tie dye capri jeans clung tightly to her legs. She already had her ridiculously tall stilettos on. I wondered whether she designed her outfit.  
"Finally," she said, eyeing me in impatience. "What took you so long? I've waiting here for _hours_ so you can make breakfast!"  
"Why can't—"  
Isabelle waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Don't ask."  
I sighed and started to get out eggs.  
After we finished our breakfast, we went upstairs to where the lounge was. Many people were sitting on the couches talking amongst themselves, but once Isabelle and I walked in, everyone went silent and all their eyes landed on me. Feeling uncomfortable, I followed Isabelle to her group of friends. Whispers followed me as Isabelle led me to her friends. Isabelle introduced me to her friends, Maia, Kaelie, and Aline.  
Maia had tanned mahogany skin and chocolate brown eyes. Her hair hung is tight curls around her face. Kaelie's hair was blonde with blue streaks running through it. Like Isabelle, Aline had completely pin straight hair. Her almond-shaped eyes were a warm brown.  
Isabelle, Maia, Kaelie, Aline, and I started to talk, but we were soon cut off by my brother's voice.  
"Hey little sis. So I see you've made friends already." Sebastian laid a hand on my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.  
"Yeah, I guess so," I replied easily.  
"You better start getting to class. You don' t want to be late on your first day," he said, walking away.  
I sighed, got out of my seat, and peaked at my schedule. Math in the morning. I groaned. I really didn't need help falling asleep.  
I stepped into my first period class and sat down in the very back of class. Class started in just a couple seconds when Mrs. Jones, my teacher, walked in and started droning on about whatever the lesson was today. I already knew everything there was of every subject, so i didn't bother trying to take notes. I just started to doodle in my notebook. I felt a pair of eyes looking at me I turned my head toward a guy staring straight at me. His gold eyes bore into my head. I almost gasped right then and there. He was stunning. His golden-blonde hair fell around his head in a messy halo. He looked too perfect. Nobody could ever look that perfect. He actually looked like he could be the twin of Adonis himself! When he saw me looking back at him he grinned. I noticed that he had small chip on one of his teeth.  
_Good_, I thought. He has one small flaw.  
But somehow, that flaw made him look even more perfect.  
I quickly looked away from golden boy and stared hard at the teacher. I tried to listen to what she was saying, but I couldn't. Throughout the whole period, I felt golden boy stare at me. Once the bell rang I quickly gathered my stuff and raced towards my next class.

* * *

The next four periods weren't much better than math. Apparently, I had all those classes with the twin Adonis. I walked to the locker room so I could get ready for gym. Finally, somewhere where I could vent my anger. I changed into a T-shirt with academy's logo on it, a pair of gym shorts, and my gym shoes.

I walked into the gym and sat down on the bleachers where everyone else was. Apparently, I had came here in the middle of the combat fighting unit.

I sighed in relief. _Finally_. Something I was good at.  
The coach started to explain how to do a couple of simple moves. I smirked. I knew I could easily beat everyone in here. I felt a pair of familiar eyes staring at me. I sighed. So golden boy was in my gym class too. The coach called up two random people to try to fight each other. When I heard my name, I walked up to the mat. I was supposed to be facing some guy named Jace. As if my day couldn't get any worse, I watched as the boy who had been staring at me all day step onto the mat. My day just kept getting better and better.  
"Well since you're new here I won't unleash my whole awesomeness," he said. As if his looks weren't perfect enough. He even sounded like an angel. The corner of his mouth tilted up in a small smile. "I'm still going to have to beat you, though. Sorry."  
I rolled my eyes. "Arrogant, much?" I rested my body in a lazy position, even though I would be ready to pounce in a second.  
Jace started to get into a fighting position.  
"I'll try not to hit that pretty little face of yours," he said as if I hadn't spoken.  
"And I'll try not to mess up your face so badly, your own mother wouldn't be able to tell you apart from the devil himself," I said with a fake pout.  
I put my hands behind the back of my back, as if I wasn't going to be in a combat fighting match in a few seconds.  
"Ready," the coach asked us both.  
"Ready," Jace replied with a determined face at the same time I said, "When am I not?"  
Jace gave me a look that said, 'Are you crazy or something?'  
Everybody was watching with rapt attention. I knew what they were thinking—'hot guy vs. new girl. Who'll win?'. I heard a couple boys in the back talking about betting money on who would win.  
The coach blew his whistle, cueing us to start. I waited for Jace to make the first move, which he did. He threw a punch at my face, of course missing me by centimeters, as I moved my head a couple inches to the right. I still had my arms behind my back, looking bored as ever. Jace kept throwing punches and I kept dodging them. It was started to tire him out.  
"Stop dodging like a coward! I bet you don't know how to even fight," he yelled, egging me on.  
Big mistake. At his next punch I grabbed his fist in one hand. He had a surprised look on his face as I jerked his hand back, kicked him in the gut, and flipped him over my shoulders, not even breaking a sweat while he was on meeting his back with the mat.  
"Damn it." I brought my hand up to eye level. "I broke a nail." I threw a mock glare at Jace. "I just got a manicure! Thanks a lot."  
Golden boy was on the floor, panting and looking at me like I ran down the street yelling 'Robot rainbow unicorns are taking over the world! Call the super puppies! They'll come and save us!'  
"Wow, you looked like you ran a marathon then got run over by a truck. Specifically, my truck. What happened to you?" I asked with a hint of smugness.  
Everyone looked at me in awe. I wondered why?  
Class ended right before I could have asked. I walked back to the locker rooms, opening my locker to take out my regular clothes and stripping down until I was only wearing my lime green lace bra with matching panties. But before I could change into my clothes, they were ripped right out of my hand. I looked behind me and saw a blonde haired girl who was only in her underwear. Makeup was caked onto her face in a way that screamed 'slut.'  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Who in the world would try to beat up Jace Herondale," she screamed at me, while the rest of golden boy's "fan club" nodded in agreement.  
I sighed and said, "Give me my clothes back," in the most menacing voice I could muster up. The girl just glared at me and shoved my clothes into a girl's hands and shoved me outside of the girls locker room and into the middle of the hallway, in just my underwear.  
The girls locked me outside while I banged on the door, demanding that they let me in. To my horror, I heard the shuffle of feet and boys' voices and coming my way. Among the boys was in fact my brother, his friends, and the golden boy himself. I never knew that Jace was friends with my brother. Realization dawned on me as I saw that in a couple seconds the boys would surely pass me and notice that I was in my underwear, outside in the hallway, and in their plain view. I started to scream at them to let me in. The door finally gave way slightly. I pulled the underwear-clad blonde, kicking and screaming, outside of the locker room and started to fight her. The blonde fought back kicking me in the shins so hard that I knew that there was going to be bruises there tomorrow. We stopped fighting as we heard a collective "whoa."  
I turned around, remembering the boys walking down the hallway. I mentally best myself up for forgetting that. My brother finally spoke up.  
"Clary, I know these guys would appreciate a cat fight between two girls in their underwear, but I would have preferred that you wouldn't do that, especially around me," Sebastian said awkwardly as the boys were staring at us with wide eyes.  
I pushed the blonde girl away. "Wasn't my idea, big brother."  
Blondie stared at me with even wider eyes than the boys.  
"You're—wait...no. He's not your—"  
"Why does everyone find that so surprising?" I muttered.  
Blondie regained her composure and batted her eyelashes at Sebastian. "Hey, Sebastian. Did you hear that your little sister here beat up Jace in gym? He kept throwing punches and she kept dodging them until she finally flicked his wrist, kicked him in the gut, and flipped him onto his back." Blondie said this as if this information would make him like her. Sebastian glanced at Jace, who looked embarrassed, then at me. I just shrugged. Sebastian started laughing really hard.  
"I...can't believe YOU went against _Clary_," he said in between laughs. When he finally calmed down, he explained that I was a professional combat fighter who knew everything to know about any type of fighting and that I could probably beat up the world's greatest combat fighter in a minute.  
"Hey, Seb. did you hear that blondie bitch over here took my clothes while I was changing and pushed me out into the hallway in my underwear," I said, mocking Blondie.

"Wait, so Seliee," Sebastian pointed to blondie "Took your clothes, and pushed you out into the hallway?" He chuckled while shaking his head. "I always knew she was a crazy."  
Seelie stood there wide mouthed, looking at Sebastian in disbelief. I couldn't believe she never knew this was coming. Seelie stomped back into the locker room looking really pissed.  
"I'm going to go change!" I said and started to head towards the locker room.  
"You know I kind of like you better dressed like that," someone called. I rolled my eyes. Jace.  
I flipped him off while Sebastian glared at him. I chucked when I heard Sebastian talking angrily to Jace.  
After I changed into my regular clothes, I headed to lunch. I found Isabelle and sat down next to her.  
"Did you really beat up Jace Herondale? " was the first thing she said to me. I nodded. "Is it also true that you had a cat fight with Seelie Queen in your underwear smack dab in the middle of the hallway, and then your brother, Jace, and their friends saw you guys fighting?"  
"I will never understand how fast news travel in schools," I said.  
"WOW! I can't believe it! Jace Herondale saw you in your underwear! Unbelievable." She started to ramble. After listening to Isabelle for a while, I decided to tune her out. I had to admit, it was unbelievable that golden boy saw me in my underwear. I wondered what he would look like without his...

* * *

**A/N: (PLEASE READ) Well that's it for this chapter. I'll try to update this week, but no promises. I hate telling people to review, otherwise I won't update, but I really really really want reviews. Should I add chapter songs? Thanks for reading!**


	3. An Annoying God

**A/N: Right, so here it is! I really don't know why, but this chapter was really hard for me to edit. I don't know why. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: An Annoying God**

Jace's POV

Sebastian pulled me down the hall by my hair. It hurt like hell, but I didn't care. I just saw Clary in her _underwear_. Any guy would kill to look at Clary's amazing body. And I just did.  
"What the hell, Jace," Sebastian growled. "She's my _sister_, and you're looking at her like she's a piece of meat." I winced.  
He finally stopped and let go of my hair, causing me to land on the cold, hard floor on my back. Sebastian took me by the front of my shirt.  
"If I ever catch you or any of you dipshits looking at my sister," he said in an angry whisper, "I will personally rip out your throats and burn them. Got it?"  
I swear, I saw his friends cower when he said that.  
Sebastian let me go and I landed on the cement floor yet again. I got up, rubbing the back of my head.  
"I'll let you go this time Jace. But next time, I won't be so nice," Sebastian said straight to me.  
I snorted mentally. THAT was nice? He nearly ripped my hair out AND he dropped me on the floor. Twice, for that matter. I mean, even if he did manage to harm me again, qI'd still be as hot as I am now, but I wouldn't want to see my beautiful head without some of its gorgeous golden locks.  
Sebastian spun around and strutted to lunch, the rest of his friends following suit.

* * *

After lunch, I walked to my next class. As I strode along, I saw someone in what we called "the forbidden hallway." I stopped suddenly. Nobody was supposed to be over there.

Walking to the person over there, I called out "Dude! You're not supposed to be there! Do you WANT to get a detention?" I realized that it was NOT in fact "a dude," but it was the petite little red head. Fully clothed, mind you.  
"Clary? What are you doing here?" I saw that her hand was on a handle of one of the doors. She turned around, and looked at me.  
"Oh, I got lost. This school is huge," she said sheepishly.  
"We're _really_ not supposed to be in this hallway. Don't know why, but it's forbidden."  
"Did you know that there's this wonderful thing called personal space?" Clary said.  
I look down and see that I've moved closer to here. Our bodies nearly touching. "Oh, s-sorry," I stuttered, embarrassed as I back away.  
The shrill five minute bell snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"Do you need help finding your class?" I asked. Clary nodded. "Who's your next teacher?" She took out her schedule and searched. A strand of hair fell into her eyes. I resisted the urge to tuck it behind her ear.  
"I have Mr. Levitt next," she said still looking at her schedule.  
"Okay, that's my next class too. Can I see your schedule?" She handed it to me.  
I mentally compared our time tables and realized that we had all of our classes together. I grinned.  
"What?"  
"We have all of classes together. Are you stalking me?" I asked playfully.  
Clary rolled her eyes. "You wish."  
"Let's go." I took hold of her arm and lead her down the hallway and to our classroom.

Mr. Levitt looked up at us. Realizing that we were late, I quickly say down at my seat while Clary handed the teacher a slip. He pointed at the seat directly next to mine. Looks like she's going to be sitting next to me for the rest of the year. I grinned at her while she just glared at me while sitting down.

* * *

Clary's POV

I couldn't believe that I had all of my classes with that arrogant ass. All throughout the boring lecture Mr. Levitt taught us, I kept wondering what was behind that door in the hallway. Most people who knew me pretty well knew that a curious Clary was a determined Clary, and a determined Clary was not good. Once when I was five, I wanted to know how babies were made. That did NOT end well. When the bell rang signaling the end of class, I tried to pack as quickly as possible. The faster I got away from Jace, the better, even if it was only for a few minutes.  
With my stuff in my bag, I strolled down the hallway and into my next class. Art. I sighed in relied. Fighting wasn't my only skill. Art happened to be another one of my talents. I had inherited that from my mother, who had some of her paintings hanging from the walls of art galleries. I sat down at a table. Taking out my sketch pad and pencil, I started to draw. Whenever I drew, I concentrated on only that. I pushed my mind away from the stresses of the day and immersed myself in my drawing. I was almost done with it when I felt my sketch pad get ripped away from me. "What the hell?"  
I might have said that too loud, seeing that a lot of people were staring at me. I looked up, finding the culprit. Jace looked down at my drawing.  
"This is really good, Red," he said, nodding his head in approval. I snatched my sketch book out of his hand.  
"You're not supposed to take stuff from people without their permission first," I responded, not even trying to hide my anger.  
"Well I did try asking. Okay, I actually tried poking you, but you wouldn't even look up. So I just grabbed it," he stated simply. I was about to answer, but the teacher walked in and started the lesson. Jace quickly sat down at my table.  
"Today we are going to be drawing a portrait of the person sitting next to you." I groaned. "The twist is that you have to add new features to the person. You could do what ever you want. Make their hair into snakes, anything! Your partner can request anything they want specific to their portrait. Just be creative."  
Jace turned towards me. "You could draw me first. I want you to draw me shirtless. You could add whatever detail you want." I looked horrified as Jace started to take off his shirt. I quickly raised my hand.  
"Ms. Rose, Jace wants me to draw him shirtless. Tell him he can't do that!" She looked at me, amused.  
"I'm afraid that if he wants you to do that, you have to comply with whatever he has requested," she said and walked away.  
I sighed and turned back to Jace who proceeded to take off his shirt. I realized that all of the girls were staring at him, waiting in anticipation. I swear I saw a girl faint. Most of the girls just gasped and swooned, and some guys looked on in jealousy. I just rolled my eyes at them. Jace struck a pose, making his muscles bulge.  
"Draw away," he said.  
I started sketching his basic outline. I started to color him in with my pencils and chalk pastels, shading here and there. Once I was finished, I looked down. I had drawn Jace exactly with the added detail of angel wings. They were attached to his back and opened, making him look like he was going to take flight. He truly looked like a god.  
Jace had noticed that I had stopped drawing and asked if I was done. I nodded before I knew what I was doing. Embarrassed of what I drew, I tried to hide it. Jace snatched me back so he could see my drawing of him. He stared wide-eyed at what I had just drawn.  
"If you thought I was an angel, you could have just told me," he said with his usual arrogant smirk. "Ms. Rose," he called out, "look at the amazing picture Clary drew of me!" That caught our classmates' attention. Ms. Rose and Jace's friend, Jonathan stood around the easel, while I tried to hide my drawing from them with my body. Jace grabbed me yet again and put me over his shoulder. I felt my face turn red when Ms. Rose gasped and Jonathan nearly shouted, "Holy—"  
Soon, everyone had gathered around. There were a many gasps and as I looked up I saw a lot of people with wide eyes. Ms. Rose finally spoke up.  
"Clary, this is amazing! You wouldn't mind if I hung this up in one of the boards in the hallway, right?" I was going to object when Jace suddenly covered my mouth with his hand. His other hand was on the small of my back, slowly creeping downward. He gave a small squeeze before answering for me.  
"No, she wouldn't mind." I looked up at him angrily as I bit his hand. He didn't even cringe. He just smiled like I didn't even just bite him.  
When Ms. Rose and our classmates went back to their work, Jace finally put me down. I just glared at him, not saying a word as I packed up my stuff.  
"Okay, class. Start cleaning up, the bells going to ring soon. We'll finish the rest of our project tomorrow." The bell rung soon after and I walked out the door, determined to get back to my dorm without encountering Jace again. But, sadly my wish did not come true. Jace had caught up to me.  
"I knew you liked me, Red. I stared to think that there was actually a girl who didn't find me attractive."  
"I don't like you!" I exclaimed.  
"Then why did you paint me with angel wings?" he questioned, his smirk growing wider.  
"I couldn't think of anything else, and angel wings contrast perfectly with your natural colors, considering that you have golden hair, golden eyes, and a golden tan. Angel wings combined with those colors would look really well together. The color scheme just mixed perfectly," I said. He looked at me, confused.  
"That's a lot of art mumbo jumbo. I'm just going with the theory that you like me," he declared with a smug expression. I rolled my eyes at him.  
I heard my name being called and turned around. I saw Sebastian walking towards me with his friends.  
"Hey, Clary. How was your first day here?" I was about to tell him but Jace cut me off.  
"Seb, I think Clary likes me." Sebastian just laughed and looked at me.  
"Aw, someone has a crush," he mocked.  
My brother could be really nice to me usually, but at times like this he could be just really annoying. I thought of an idea that can make Jace regret what he had just said. I grinned evilly. Maybe I could escape during the disaster. Maybe it was too harsh... Jace looked at me and said to Seb.  
"Look, Seb! See that grin on her face? She's thinking of me!" he said dramatically. On the second thought, maybe it wasn't too evil.  
"Seb, Jace took off his shirt to show me his muscles while trying to impress me. He also squeezed my ass. I think he was trying to get me to sleep with him!" I blurted out and made a run for it. When I was three feet away I heard yelling.

"WHAT?" I looked back and saw Jace, wide-eyed. He glanced at me. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

I ran all the way back to my dorm, shutting the door behind me. I lazily collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep, thinking about my hectic day and a certain pair of golden eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! I have no idea when I'll be able to get the next chapter up. I'm desperately trying to finish the next Chapter of _Twisted Scars_, so we'll see. **

**Review!**


End file.
